wesnothfandomcom-20200214-history
Merfolk
The Merfolk are an enigmatic race, with both piscine and humanoid attributes, who are semi-aquatic by nature (being able to breathe both water and air without difficulty) and live in the shallow parts of the ocean, wary of the monsters that lurk in the depths such as the barbaric Nagas. In contrast to them, the Merfolk are always orderly, possessive of mutual respect, gentle and somewhat understanding. However, the two share some similarities: both of them are powerful, quick and evasive in any watery environment (thanks to their strong tails), but struggle greatly to move on dry land, where they are awkward and clumsy. The Merfolk and the Naga are usually in a state of conflict, more often than not brought about by the Naga residing in the area where the Merfolk spend their daily life hunting - the ocean floor. Compared to the Naga, the Merfolk are more civilized - they can be considered the "Elves" of the ocean, as they share many characteristics with the original Elves, who reside in the forest, even though they are not related. Both of them consider their environment (the ocean and the forest respectively) to be sacred and are very respectful to it. Another similarity between the Elves and the Merfolk is that both of them also have the ability to wield some amount of magical power: although the Elves are naturally imbued with it, the Merfolk are powerful with magic as well, especially when using their relics which can emit lightning i.e. the Storm Trident. The Naga, in contrast, are more inclined to use brute force using their own muscle power. The Merfolk, in normal circumstances, form alliances with no one, yet during harsh and corrupted eras they usually extend their assistance to maintain order in the people who live on land. For example, during the reign of Queen Asheviere in the campaign Heir to the Throne, they allied with the elves and the humans who freed them from their captors. When they learned about the evil plot of the Queen they assisted the elves and the humans on their quest to stop the evil Queen as well as to return their favor of their salvation. The Merfolk also extended their assistance during the era of the imposter the Evil Eloh who disguised himself as the true Eloh in the campaign Under the Burning Suns. The Merfolk even made the effort to go onto land in search for Kaleh, the leader of the Desert Elves, in order to give him the information that Kaleh needed to find his new home. Finally, the Merfolk also helped Kaleh fight against the Evil Eloh even though the Merfolk were already near extinction. The Merfolk fought bravely, neglecting the cost of losing their last remaining handful of fighters and elders in order to win Kaleh an opportunity to end the reign of the Evil Eloh. Quotes * I am not very good at fighting on the dry ground. ~Esanoo~ * You elves are very skilled at fighting on the dry land. I envy you. ~Nuvassa~ Units *Merman Citizen **Merman Brawler **Merman Fighter ***Merman Warrior ****Merman Triton ****Merman Hoplite **Merman Hunter ***Merman Spearman ****Merman Javelineer ***Merman Netcasterr ****Merman Entangler *Mermaid Initiate **Mermaid Priestess ***Mermaid Diviner **Mermaid Enchantress ***Mermaid Siren *Child King **Young King ***Soldier King ****Warrior King Category:Race Category:Merfolk